난 니가 좋아 (I LIKE YOU)
by daelogic
Summary: "Jinyoung menghela nafas dalam. Berharap usahanya bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak normal seperti biasa, walaupun akhirnya sia-sia jika ia berada di dekat Mark." GOT7 / JinMark - JrMark - MarkYoung / Jr. - Mark


Akhirnya hasrat terpenuhi. Even if this is too short but, huft, finally I wrote **JinMark'**s story.

**HUHUHU I DO REALLY LOVE THIS COUPLE** (sobbing so hard).

* * *

**Title : 난니가좋아 ****(I LIKE YOU)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : ****_shortfic_**

**Cast : GOT7's Park Jinyoung - Mark**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing_**

* * *

**Summary: **

**_"Jinyoung menghela nafas dalam. Berharap usahanya bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak normal seperti biasa, walaupun akhirnya sia-sia mengingat hal itu akan selalu terjadi jika ia berada di dekat Mark_**."

* * *

"Ya! Jinyoungie!"

Panggilan itu membuat Jinyoung menoleh. Ia melepas salah satu _earphone _yang sejak tadi bertengger di telinganya. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan melambai ke arah seseorang yang kini berlari kecil menghampirinya. Jinyoung akan selalu tersenyum padanya. Hanya seorang teman sebenarnya, sampai ketika ia mulai merasa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya ketika melihat pemuda yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya itu.

"Ayo Jinyoung!"

Dahi Jinyoung mengerut.

"Ya Tuhan, Park Jinyoung! Ayo kita ke kelas musik bersama. Kau mau terlambat?"

Kemudian tangan kiri Jinyoung berada digenggaman pemuda itu dan tubuhnya pun ikut tertarik. Sepertinya saat ini pusat gravitasinya ada pada pemuda yang tengah menggenggam tangannya itu. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan ketika ia berjalan bersama pemuda itu, pemuda bernama Mark.

* * *

"Hampir saja. Guru musik yang namanya sama denganmu itu menyeramkan Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. Tangannya mencari-cari buku musik di dalam tasnya. Setelah beberapa menit memeriksa, hasilnya nihil. Wajah panik Jinyoung membuat Mark yang berada disampingnya sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa membawa buku musik."

Mark tersenyum lalu menyerahkan buku miliknya pada Jinyoung.

"Pakai saja punyaku!"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood _belajar. Aku tidur saja."

Setelah itu, Mark menelungkupkan wajah diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Jinyoung yang melihatnya hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu perhatiannya ia pusatkan pada seseorang yang tengah menjelaskan beberapa hal penting mengenai musik.

* * *

"Mark hyung. Ayo pulang."

Jinyoung mencoba menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Mark. Usahanya untuk membangunkan Mark sudah cukup banyak sebenarnya, hanya saja Mark memang tipe manusia yang sangat sulit dibangunkan. Jinyoung yang berhenti karena merasa cukup lelah pada lengannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membangunkan Mark. Punggung Jinyoung bersndar pada bangku yang ia duduki sekarang. Matanya menatap dalam sosok tampan di saampingnya.

"Hyung-"

Sekali lagi Jinyoung memanggil, dan hasilnya masih sama, kedua kelopak mata Mark masih terpejam erat. Tangan Jinyoung bergerak ke arah Mark, lalu mengibaskan pelan tepat di depan wajah tampan favoritnya itu. Merasa hal itu tidak mengganggu, sekarang wajah Jinyoung sendiri yang mendekat ke arah Mark.

"Bahkan wajahnya semakin tampan bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini."

Jinyoung tersenyum. Tangan kirinya meraba dada. Detakan jantungnya sangat keras, tak teratur, dan seperti dentuman. Jinyoung menghela nafas dalam. Berharap usahanya bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak normal seperti biasa, walaupun akhirnya sia-sia mengingat hal itu akan selalu terjadi jika ia berada di dekat Mark. Lalu diam-diam, Jinyoung kembali lagi menggerakkan tangannya. Kali ini ia sedikit berani. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh ujung hidung Mark. Jinyoung tertawa kecil setelahnya. Telapak tangannya bergerak keatas, ke arah rambut Mark dan mengelus rambut merah itu. Dan lagi-lagi Jinyoung tertawa. Wajahnya kini sudah kembali berada tepat di depan wajah Mark.

"Aku suka hyung."

Bisikan itu disambut dengan kelopak mata Mark yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Lalu bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Jinyoung yang kini terkejut dengan mata membulat dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tangan Mark terulur dan menarik tengkuk Jinyoung lalu menariknya semakin dekat.

"M-Mark Hyung-"

"Boleh kucium?"

"Mwo?"

Terlambat.

Bibir Mark sepenuhnya menyentuh kening Jinyoung. Mark tertawa jahil melihat reaksi Jinyoung yang benar-benar lucu. Diam dan _blank _mungkin.

"Hey, Park Jinyoung! Ya!"

Mata Jinyoung berkedip.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Lalu tangannya bergerak ke arah keningnya yang baru saja dicium Mark. Lalu matanya menatap Mark.

"Apa kau marah, Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya sedikit bergerak ke belakang ketika Mark lagi-lagi mendekat wajah padanya. Kali ini hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

"Jadi boleh kucium lagi?"

"Hah?"

Jinyoung terlambat lagi. Bukan kening, tapi bibirnya. Dan akhirnya, Jinyoung menyerah pasrah. Toh dia menyukai ciuman lembut bibir Mark.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Park Jinyoung."

Kalimat itu terselip diantara ciuman manis mereka.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Is there anyone who also love this JinMark couple? Jr. Uke banget ya huhuhu...cute gt...**

**Anyone remember Mark said to Jinyoung 'KEEP BEING CUTE' aduh saya jejeritan.**

**Yasudah selamat membaca (kalo ada yang baca)**

**Let's Love!**


End file.
